Let's Go Home
by LoveLizMcGills
Summary: Something's bothering Jade, and Beck's too busy to notice.  My first fanfic, please read/review!


**This is my first fan fiction ****ever.**** So, please review! I don't own Victorious. **

Beck Oliver can usually tell when something's bothering his girlfriend, Jade, just by looking into her eyes. Those big, blue eyes are usually filled with spirit. They are icy and cold, yet so strong. He loves that about her. When something's wrong, however, they are just dull. Dull and sad and sometimes even scared. She can act tough on the outside, but if he looks into her eyes, he can always tell the truth.

Unfortunately, he doesn't realize it so soon this time. It's not entirely his fault. Sikowitz casts him as the lead in the next play, and his other teachers load him with homework. He and Jade talk that week, but don't spend as much time together as they usually do. Sure, she is a little more irritable than usual that week, but she blames it on being over tired. He isn't sure if he really believes that, but he doesn't have time to talk about it more.

Then, Jade takes things too far with her rudeness. They're all outside eating lunch and Tori is yapping about something that happened at home. "So, I spent like three hours helping Trina with her project like my parents asked, right?" She says. The too skinny, too pretty, too talented brunette sips her drink angrily as Andre and Cat nod. "And my parents said they'd get me a gift certificate to any store in the mall if I helped. And it was only like a 30 dollar gift certificate! I mean seriously, that's not enough to buy _anything_ at the mall." Jade doesn't know exactly why, but a wave of anger and annoyance and maybe even some jealousy goes through her. Without thinking, she grabs Tori's salad, dumps the lettuce on her head, then throws the container at Sinjin, who is conveniently walking by at that very moment.

Beck finds her in the custodian closet, cutting up a stack of papers she found on the janitor's desk. She looks up at him, realizes he's mad, and quickly looks back down, tearing apart the last chunk of the paper with her scissors. He keeps his cool. "What happened Jade?" He asks quietly, calmly, sounding like he's reprimanding a small child. She throws the scissors down, wanting to tell him the real reason she's upset, wanting him to hold her, and kiss her, and feel sorry for her, but she can't, because then she'd seem _weak._ She almost shivers at the word. Beck does not think she's weak, and she's not about to let him think that. So, she snaps, "Tori is the most annoying person in the whole entire world. She's such a spoiled brat! How can she complain about only getting 30 dollars? Like my parents have ever given me money, have ever given me _anything_!" Beck rubs her back, and it calms her, but she's disappointed that she doesn't get a kiss or even a hug. "Yeah babe, it sucks," he says almost like nothing is wrong, obviously referring to the situation with her stupid parents. Then he tells her in a firm tone that her being jealous does not mean that she can take peoples' lunches and dump it on them. He surprised and a little worried when she doesn't snap at him or slap him or even attempt to argue. Instead, she looks at him and says in a soft, almost _submissive_ tone, "Yes. I shouldn't have done that." He should ask her if something's wrong but they need to get to class, so he just takes her hand and leads her away.

That night they go to Tori's house with the rest of the gang. He warns her to be nice. She's tired and upset and she just wants to go home. He's talking to Tori and laughing loudly. She sits on the couch, pretending to text someone. She's really just pressing random buttons on her phone. She goes over to Beck and tells him she's thirsty. He tells her the soda's in the kitchen and goes back to talking to Tori. She feels even worse. She needs his attention. He stops talking to Tori and she runs over to him with a little smile. "Hey babe," he says, "Where did Andre go? I have to tell him something that Tori told me." She shrugs and puts her arm around him. He spots Andre and walks away, promising to be right back. He doesn't come back, he just starts laughing with Andre and she wonders why no one told her this hilarious joke.

It's nearly 45 minutes later and they're all watching a movie. Jade cuddles close to Beck. He kisses her head. Finally, she's getting his attention. Then Cat ruins it when she drops the popcorn she was making and it spills all over. Beck, because he's just so nice, runs over to help her. Jade sighs. There's one thing that always gets his attention. She snaps at Tori for no reason. She insults Tori for no reason. And finally, when she throws the popcorn Tori offers her across the room, Beck steps in. "You know what Jade? Just go sit over there and be quiet." His voice is firm and she knows it's his nice way of telling her she better stop being rude. She wanted attention, but not this kind. She just nods and goes over to sit on the stairs, because it's the farthest place from Tori and Beck and the others. Once again, he's surprised that she doesn't argue, and once again, he ignores it.

The movie's almost half way over when he realizes Jade is still sitting on the stairs, pouting. He's surprised she hasn't come over to him by now and made up some lame excuse for being so rude. He sighs and walks over to her. Her head is down on her lap, and she has her hands covering it. "Stop pouting," he says, and he cringes when it comes out sounding way too firm and controlling. She lifts her head and looks at him. Her face is covered in makeup and her eyes are red and filled with tears. He feels a wave of panic go through him. She never cries. He quickly sits down next to her, and wraps his arms around her. "Jade, baby, what's wrong?" She buries her head in his chest and cries silently. He holds her tightly. He feels terrible. She wouldn't be crying unless something was really wrong. She finally speaks, but it's high pitched, sad, through sobs. "You….you ignored me…the whole party!" She chokes out between sobs. She puts her head on his chest again. He just strokes her hair. He wants to cry now. He did ignore her. "I thought you were in a bad mood. I thought you wanted to be left alone." It's true, but he knows it's a stupid excuse. He also knows he is not the real reason she's crying. She lifts her head. His shirt is wet and covered in mascara. He doesn't care. "Let's go home." She likes how he says that. Home. And it's true; his RV is like her home. Well, it's definitely more of a home then her house.

He stands up and she buries her head in his shoulder. She grabs his hands and he puts an arm around her waist. She stays like that as he leads her to the door. "We're gonna head out gang." She cringes. Why did he have to say something? Now they'll see her cry. Tori waves. "Oh, okay! Oh my gosh Jade…are you…crying?" Jade lifts her head. She's thankful that's its too dark for Tori to see her face. "Of course not, idiot. Why on earth would I be crying?" No one says another word. Beck just leads her to his car.

They get to his RV, _home_, and Jade finally feels safe and comfortable. He takes off his stained shirt so he's just wearing his wife beater. She glances at it, it's probably ruined. "Sorry about your shirt." He gives her a half hearted smile and sits next to her on his couch. "Okay, tell me." His voice is sweet and calm. She starts crying again. He pulls her onto his lap and hugs her. She sniffs and wipes her eyes. "My parents….they're getting a divorce." He feels terrible now. "Aw, Jade…I-I'm so sorry." She laughs. It's weak and sad. "Don't be! I knew they were going to eventually!" She rolls her eyes and gives him a little smile to seem brave. "I don't even know why I'm making such a big deal out of it." He holds her tighter. "When did you find out?" Jade stays quiet. "When?" He asks again. She looks at him. "Last week." He's suddenly angry, more with himself then with her. He pulls away. "And you're just telling me now?" Jade looks worried that he's mad at her. "I didn't want to bother you with my stupid problems." He puts his arms around her again. He kisses her and she knows he really does love her. Jade stays quiet for a while and he thinks she's fallen asleep on him. Then suddenly, she talks again. "And neither of them want me." Beck looks at her, confused. He kisses her head. "What babe?" She's stopped crying by now. Her voice is just dull and soft. "My parents. They're both moving away and leaving me with my aunt. My aunt who hates me. I mean," she chuckles, "I expected this from my dad, but my mom? I thought she at least cared enough about me to…" she laughs. "Who am I kidding? My parents both hate me." He sighs. He's such and idiot. Beck just kisses her and holds her in his arms until they both fall asleep.

1am. He shakes her gently. She groans. "Jade?" He asks softly. She mumbles and rubs her eyes. "I love you." And for the first time in a long time Jade West smiles, a genuine, beautiful smile that only Beck has ever seen.

**Eh, that didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to, but I'll end it there. So…did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me! And if you think I should keep writing, you can give suggestions. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
